EC025/Read
Ixion POV At the Silent Phantom's Headquarter, Minion A : Master, the new materials of building C.S.Weapons had arrived, from the gangs of the south Resistance. Will you accept? Ixion : Just do it! I don't have much time left! *Anger* Minion A : As you command. *Give a bow then leave the room* Ixion : Those trash.... make me a fool.... They think .... they think... they can't get away from this! *Anger* I'm going crush them! Crush them all! So no one could interfere my plan! Naga : That's right, more anger that he possess, more stronger that I could be. ' ' Riki's POV The day after the East GP, we all having a party at Kamon's restaurant. All : Cheered!!! Riki : If Rinne and Millay could come... Kamon : Oh yeah, where is them anyway? Rimai : I don't know the details, but I heard that Rinne somehow training at Kazanari-san's house and Millay-chan at the headquarters with Tomosato-san and Fujitaka-san for developing new things. Dracyan : That's a shame, they couldn't come. Drago : They are boss emperor afterall. Ryuken : They took all responsibility by themselves. Hydranoid : They're strong girls, isn't it? Ryukai : Yeah. Riki : Ryukai? Ryukai : Ah~ That's kinda hilarious, the sister more stronger than the older ones. *Bitter smile* All : .... I think Ryukai want to say is, they couldn't help Rinne even she need help but she don't want their helps maybe she thinks she's holding them back but that makes Ryukai them more sad that they couldn't help her at all. Riki : Rinne..... ~Meanwhile at Chrome City, Western~ At the Sky Feder Headquarter, Genjuro : Fujitaka! Is there any new reports? *Come in with Rinne* Sakuya : No. Nothing at all. Aoi : Looks like the activities of Silent Phantom are decreasing. Sakuya : Well that of course, I bet because of Rinne-san's help, the Ixion who shocked for two times of his lost, he must be very down right now. Shinji : But isn't that dangerous, the more angry or depress that Ixion is, the more powerful that Naga will be. Aoi : He has a point. Naga, in the ancient story said that Naga get more powerful by obtaining more negative energy. Sakuya : And the negative energy are created by the sadness, pain, anger from the humanity. It could be dangerous if Ixion got his emotions went negatively. Genjuro : Well, let watch for that for a while. Now, we can't do anything. Rinne : *Drinking while listening the conversation* Millay : Hymp! Rinne : *Looking at Millay who just entered the room* Millay : Ah~ *Sit on the couch* Not as I expect. *Get annoy* Genjuro : Oh yeah, Fujitaka, You guys are developing some new technology right? How the progress going? Sakuya : Well that's .... Millay : Not very well at all. Shinji : Well, just don't give up. Millay : I never said I will give up. Shinji : *Bitter smile* hehehe... Genjuro : A way that could revived the armed gears, Ichaival and Heavenrend. Hope everything can completely done as we want. Rinne : .... At the WBMA, In a lab, '' Workers : '''Check again ....' Gennosuke : ... Granpa : Is everything going as well. Gennosuke : You can say that. Granpa : Is there any problems? Gennosuke : There is if you say that. Granpa : What is it? Gennosuke : There's no way to defeat Naga. That only make him more stronger. Granpa : May I ask why? Gennosuke : Naga, is a more special or could I say more terrifying dragon. He get stronger by absorbing the negative energy that is created by the wielder or humanity. In other words, the kids may defeat Ixion, but that will make him more angry and that will create more negative energy. Absorbing more energy further, there will no way to defeat him. If there is, that will be - Granpa : ... That will be miracle, isn't it? Well, there's no thing we can do for the kids now but only watching them. Himiko : *Sitting on a couch while drinking* Huh~ *Taking out a picture* Raine... Is this what you want after your sacrifice? Or something you want to show us? ~Back at Kamon's Restaurant~ Riki's POV All : Haha.... *Joying themselves* Riki : And then I ... Huh? *Phone rang* Eh? Is Miss Rory. Yuki : What did you said? Rimai : Miss Rory? Ryukai : What did she said? Riki : Uh?! *shocked* Dracyan : Riki! Kamon : Hey man! Tell us! Samuru : What's going on?! Riki : Miss Rory said that the WBMA is been taken by Ixion and Naga!! All : EH?!?!?! *Shocked* ~At the WBMA~ Workers : Hurry up! ... Granpa : What is going on here?! *Came in with Himiko and Gennosuke* Rory : We don't know, our systems been cut off suddenly! Granpa : A same situation again? Himiko : That means... *A video appear* " Hymp. *Smirk*" Gennosuke : Ixion?! The video now is appearing everywhere, on web, on phone even on TV. Riki : *Received a video* Huh? Ixion?! All : Eh?! Genjuro : What's going on?! Aoi : We received a video from the WBMA! " From now on, the WBMA is now under Ixion's command. Disobey me as you can but You all definitely will be under my command. Ahahahahaha~*Evil Laugh* Sakuya : The video is broadcasting everywhere! Genjuro : Urg... Rinne : Tch! That - *Anger* Millay : Dark schemer... *Angry* Riki : *Grip harder* ... Dracyan : ? Riki Riki : Minna... Kamon : We know - Garuburn : What you're thinking. Riki : Let's go everyone! Let's rescue Miss rory them! All : OH!!! ~Meanwhile~ Rinne : *Holding a helmet* ... Shinji : Rinne-san, Where are you going? Rinne : Ogawa-san... Shinji : ... Okay, Please take care of yourself. Rinne : *Smile* Millay : Then I should go too, sitting here, watching you guys having fun, I'll kinda frustrated you know. *Crossed arm, smile* Rinne : *Smile* Ogawa-san... Shinji : Yes. We're ready to go. Rinne : *Smile* Sky Feder also made their move too, now Rinne them are riding in the flying vehicle and quickly towards the WBMA. What will happen next? ~Timeskip~ Riki's POV We all immediately went to the WBMA to rescue everyone and fight Ixion try to reason with him. Riki : WBMA ... Kamon : Mom and the others are kept inside? Novu : Then only one thing to do. All : *Nods* Dracyan : Let's ... Garuburn : Break in to the WBMA! All : OH!!!! Ixion : Hymp. Show me how much you can do, trash. *Watching them approaching* Try enjoy with my toys while you heading this way. *Evil grin* *Push a button* Riki : Huh?! Kamon : Eh?! Core System Weapons!?!!?!?!?! All : EH?! *Shocked* Yuki : So he still have these many C.S.Weapons left?! Riki : Tch! Huh?! We heard a sound from the sky, we all looked at the sky saw a huge flying vehicle. All : *Looked at the sky* Kamon : Wait a minute! That's! Then a slide-thing formed at the hatch, and something came out from the vehicle and it's dropping!!! Misuru : Vroom!!! Vroom!!! What?!?! *Panic* Simon : Kisha!?!?! Kisha?!?!? *Panic* Riki : *Shocked* Hah... ??? : WHAT ARE YOU IDIOT LOOKING AT DURING IN A BATTLE?!?! Riki : Eh? I heard a familiar voice, Rinne : *Smile* *Riding a motorcycle with Millay* Millay : Try focus on the battle, you idiot! *Smile* Riki : *Happy* Haha... Ryukai : Rinne! Rimai : Millay-chan! Rinne : Millay, you better hold on tight! *Increasing the speed slowly* They're gonna fall onto the ground at any second. Rinne : *Motorcycle landed safely* *Increasing the speed* Stay out of my way! All : Eh?!?! Rinne : *Rush/approching the C.S.W* ... Samuru : What is she.... Dravise : Doing?! Rinne : Millay! Millay : Okay! *Try standing on the bike* Let's do it, Dharak! Dharak : Yes, Milady! Millay : AHH!!! *Firing marbles at the C.S.W* Rinne : *Focusing on riding motorcycle* Riki : Whoa~ Kamon : You can say that again. Ryuken : Now, we can do is destroying the weapons along our way to the WBMA. All : Oh! Riki : Tch! ... *Continued firing* ~Timeskip~ Ixion : 5 minutes had passed already, i think they should made their move already. *Serious/Worries* All : *Continued firing to destroying C.S.Weapons* Yuki : This bad. Bakuga : If this keep up, we will ....! Riki : *Can't resist* How many of them anyway?! Rinne : *Stop* ... Tch! Millay : *Get off from the motorcycle* So he just sitting around and see us fight? He's sure is a dark schemer as always. *Angry* Rinne : *''I think its about time''* ... ! Genjuro! All : Huh? Riki : Genjuro-san? Dracyan : Riki! Look above you! Riki : Eh? *Look up* All : *Look up* EH?!?!?!?! ' ' Genjuro : Hah!!!! *Falling from the sky* Riki : Eh?!?! Basara : That old man?! Novu : Why he's falling from the sky out of no where?! Genjuro : *Landed on the ground* ... Kamon : Ah?~ C.S.W : *Firing at them* Genjuro : Hah! *Stamp on the ground making a wall to protect* All : *Surprise* Ryukai : Rinne.... Rinne : Leave this to Genjuro-san and we, you guys go in there and rescue everyone! Riki : Eh? Ryuken : How about you? Millay : She told you that she can handle this by herself! So get along with it already! All : ... Rinne : Ixion's current location now is on the top roof of the WBMA. Riki, go fight him. Riki : Fight him? Rinne : *Stared at Riki/Serious* We believe in you. Riki : Rinne.... Um! *Nod* Basara : You better come after you clean all these trash out. Rinne : I know. Riki : Let's go! Minna! All : OH!!! Rimai : Please take care of yourself. Rinne : Sis... Okay. Ryuken : Do your best! *Give a high five* Rinne : Nii-san.... *Give a high five* Ryukai : Let's us proud. *Smile* Rinne : Yeah. Ryukai/Ryuken/Rimai : *Started to run* Rinne : *Looking at them* *Smile* .... Uh? Millay : *Firing at a dragon bit from Rinne* ... Rinne : Millay? Millay : You better take your eyes on the battle rather than your siblings you know. Isn't it focusing on the battle is the way of the sentinel? *Smile* Rinne : Then show me how you shoot with your arrows which made them into pieces. *Smile* Millay / Rinne : *Nod* *Split out and destroy the C.S.Weapons* ~Inside the WBMA~ Riki POV We ran into the WBMA as quickly as we can, to save everyone and - Fight Ixion. Riki : Minne... This way! All : *Running* Suddenly another army of Dragon bits appears again! Riki : Eh?! Samuru : He had another in the building too?! Yuki : Riki! Simon : Leave this to us! Hugo : Roar!!!!~ I gonna turn you all into pieces! Misuru : Vroom! Vroom!! We can't let you guys had all the glory! Ken : Go ahead! We'll catch up with you! Kamon : ... Okay. Thanks guys! Others : *Continued running* We almost at the elevator, of we can get into it, we can go to Ixion there for sure! But - All : ??!! Rimai : Another army?! Jenta : And those are B-Rapper! Kamon : Hey! Riki! Go ahead! Riki : What do you mean?! Ryukai : You can't fight b-rappers with this number! Bakuga : Making impossible thing ... Raydra : Into possible... Tankshell : Is our job! Jenta : Hey! Ryuken! Ryuken : What is it? Jenta : I was wondering that having a companion on my training, are you interest? Ryuken : *Surprise* Sure! Kamon : Riki! Riki : *Nod* Um! Okay, be careful guys! Others : *Continued* We manage to got into the elevator with the help of our friends, I'm sure they will make it. In that time. we gonna defeat Ixion no matter what! Riki : We're coming. Ixion.... Samuru : Prepare yourself... Novu : for your defeat... Basara : With our ... Ryukai : Friends' help... Rimai : There's no way... Ryuken : We can't lose. ~On the top roof of the WBMA~ Ixion : Hymp. Come then, there's only defeat to you all! The final battle of the Dragon wielders will begin! Who will win. ' '-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------''' 'Preview : ' '''Riki : Minna! This is our last battle! Samuru : Give it our all. Dravise! Basara : Let's go Drazeros! Novu : Dragren, let's show him your perfect mode! Ryukai : Ryuken! Rimai! Let's go! Ryuken : For Rinne! Rimai : and also for Millay-chan! All : NEXT TIME! EMBLEM CHARGE!! OUR LAST BATTLE!!! B-FIGHT!!!!! Category:Chapter Readings Category:Cross Fight B-Daman Chapters Category:B-Daman Series